Skin Deep
by Nana Potato
Summary: [namiku]With every perfect catch, there was his perfect match.


**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Kindgom Hearts ( ie: Riku, Kairi, Nami), a beach, any SPF lotion, nor a lime green Volvo. But I do own a broken umbrella!

* * *

A disappointed sigh came from me as I re-fixed the erected the umbrella. My hands grabbed the edges, slightly being pricked by sharp ends, and titled the horrible blue-white-polka-dotted cover to the left a bit. Still, the sun remained on a quarter of my towel. 

"Naminé, its fine, just leave it alone now." Complained an equally frustrated best friend of mine. Her name was Kairi, also known as Ms. July of this year's running. She even has the patriotic bikini to match. She's quite proud of her figure, and isn't afraid to flaunt it. Of course, this result is a nearby girl's hurt ego.

Like mine. I'm lucky I'm her friend because otherwise, I would hate her for having that much confidence. But I've learned to look past her womanly body, and to see the _real_ Kairi—that hates peanut butter.

I told her that once, and she said: "It sounds like you're my boyfriend or something" with a giggle. But I have a very large interest in the males so I believe that it would never work out.

"How can I leave it alone, if the sun's harmful rays are beating down on my sensitive skin, and results in painful burns?" I replied with a worried expression. Some people take sunburn lightly, but that's because they aren't afraid to literally bake themselves, and give themselves cancer on a silver platter.

"Stop quoting the SPF bottle." Kairi rolled her eyes, and stretched out her perfect figure.

"Actually that one came from my Mom…one of her infamous warnings." I said, thinking back to this morning when I left.

I'm only as nervous as I am because my Mother has brought me up that way. If it wasn't for her teachings on "not taking up knitting classes because I could break my wrist" or "don't eat cherries because you'll choke and die" then maybe I wouldn't be such a nervous wreck. She says, she only tells me these things because I'm a nervous-wreck-of-a-klutz. So it's not her fault if she's worried about me tripping over my own feet and end up never being able to walk again.

"That's not surprising. Anyway, can you lather me up? I want to look absolutely _breathtaking_ when we go back." She sat up to dig through her large handbag for the suntan lotion.

"Need I remind you that 1," I held up a finger. "We'll look lesbian, and I believe we've discussed this already, and 2, you're already breathtaking, so you're just doing it to rub in the faces of the female population." She looked as if she was in deep thought. Then she looked to me with a bright yet cocky smile.

"I know!"

"You're a cruel bitch, Kairi." I murmured playfully with crossed arms.

"And that's why you _love_ me!"

"But not enough to make ourselves look like porn stars." I said, and smiled at her dubious expression.

"Fine! I'll get someone else to do it then!" She huffed and scoured the area for a teen boy ready to 'lather her up'.

"Like I care." I snorted. Opening my own (hideous) bag, I lifted my thick book, City of Bones. It was rather intriguing, but thanks to Kairi, I've only gotten to the tenth chapter within a week. I flipped to my last page, and continued from my last sentence.

"Oh, you will." I hummed a "whatever", and read a good paragraph before she yelled out.

"Riku! Hey, Riku! Over here!" Kairi stood up, flailed her right arms, and cupped her left hand to echo her call.

I was going to strangle her.

"KAIRI, NO! What the do you think you're doing?!" I violently whispered, and tugged on her skirt harshly. She didn't even bother to look down; she continued, and once she had his interest he began to make his way towards us. BayWatch style.

Riku was the epitome of all that was sexy. He was the jock, the sensitive artist, and even the **geek** all rolled up into a body that had the six-pack, cute butt, strong arms, total pecks, deep voiced, aqua eyes, and _long silver_ hair! He was The Renaissance Man, for crying out loud!

But with every perfect catch, there's his perfect match. Who wasn't me, but the red-haired beauty that was now seated next to me. When I looked at her, I saw the one person who would be right for him. And no matter how hard I would try to stand out, I would only end up being pushed down so that Kairi could bask in the spotlight.

So I glanced back at my sole crush, watching his silver hair swish, arms pump, and his feet dig in and out of the sand. I even found myself watch the up-and-down motion of his "manly" chest muscles.

'_Why can't my chest do that? I mean hel__-l__o! I'm the one who's supposed to be…perky, here! Not that stud muffin headed my way!_' I thought, and created reasons as to why I was lacking in the breast department.

Though it seemed to take forever, not that I minded, Riku stood before us with a hand up to block out the sun from his to-die-for eyes.

"Hey Kairi, Naminé." Ouch. Even though his voice had said my name, it stung that it was 'Kairi…Naminé.' As if, he hadn't seen me before he saw Kairi's cleavage.

Which is probably one hundred percent true.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi said cheerfully with one of her _special_ smiles. The type of grin that makes the male population think she's all about them right at that moment. I wished I had a smile as bright and seductive as that.

Depressed, and dejected, I gave a slight nod before turning back to my back. Truthfully, I wasn't even reading the thing...I was too busy eavesdropping.

"Hey, do you mind putting some lotion Naminé? She's in one of her moods with me, so I hope you don't mind helping her out?" Kairi asked just as breezily as if she had asked him to pick her fallen pencil. But she had just asked something so incredible **huge **that I nearly fainted. Or at least dislocated my jaw from gawking.

I had prayed for a moment like this to finally occur—I had created several fantasies already—but as soon as it had become reality, I wished it back. How would I react? How I should I react? What if he touches my feet? I'm horribly ticklish!

The tug-o-war between desire and fear raged within me, while Riku widened his smile and said:

"Sure," I couldn't decipher if that was a 'sure-but-I-was-hoping-it-was-Kairi' or a 'sure-whatever-but-you-owe-me-for-this-horrible-task-that-I-must-do-for-the-sake-of-our-love'.

Could boys be a little _less_ clear?

"As long as Naminé doesn't mind?" He said. It was then that I had to look into intense aquamarine eyes that made every girl melt to a blabbering pool of stupid. Luckily, I evaded the harmful lasers, and squeaked an 'I don't mind' with a stutter or two.

In moments I was being literally _touched_ by the hands of a GOD. So I tried very hard to remember to breath but the second his hand made contact with my skin, I almost jumped out of it. They were smooth and warm as they smothered my body with cherry smelling cream.

Another conversation began to make the air less awkward, and I put my two cents in when I wasn't gasping. But his fingers were skilled like that of a masseuse. And as they glided over my arm, we caught gazes, and his lips seemed to beckon me like a dog to a juicy steak.

'_Easy, Nami. You don't want to give him a bad impression right? It'd be the only one you've got…_' I refocused my gaze with a blush visible from a mile away. Riku chuckled, and answered a question of Kairi's. I could hear nothing but his laughter, in a mocking way. He skipped my inner thigh—in which I was thankful because it would've appeared to be a sexual assault—and moved downwards quickly. He reached my feet, and I couldn't help but giggle, and laugh.

"Ticklish, huh?" He asked with a cocky smirk, and wiggled his fingers on the flat of my foot. Instantly, I broke into laughter.

"Y-yes! Ha-ha!" I tried to jerk my foot away but he had quite a grip. He continued this until I begged for mercy in a very unflattering way. When we both quieted down, he said something else.

"I wonder…" Quick as lightning, he was slightly crouched over me, his nails gently raking my thigh. His light bangs brushed over the bridge of my nose. My blue eyes were fixated on wild tropical aqua. As my breathing shifted its speed, causing my chest to heave, Riku remained completely calm.

As if he crouched over teenage girls, who had an unrequited crush on him, _every_ day.

I glanced at Kairi just for a second only to find her Missing in Action. Now I knew what she had asked him.

_"I'm hungry, so I'll be back in a few."_

_"Uh-huh." Was Riku's answer._

Then there was a tingle from his nails brushing up until they reached the side of my middle. I looked back and realized how much closer he had gotten—as if there wasn't any violation of personal space already.

I never did get to hear the rest of Riku's sentence.

Because within seconds, I was actually kissing my crush, and not any ordinary kiss, but a very well initiated, and passionate _French_.

I was currently clutching a folded napkin in my hands, and resting it near my still excited heart. I leaned back in the leather seat of Kairi's Volvo and retouched the new memories of kissing my (now requited) crush, Riku. Touching my bruised lips, they felt numb, and swollen. I giggled.

"Hey, Kairi?" I said after thinking back on how this all happened.

"Yup?" She answered with the flip of her red hair.

"I _love_ you!" I sang loud into the night sky before we both burst into a very obnoxious fit of laughter. But neither of us cared. Why should we? I just had the best damn day of my life, and if I kept the crumpled napkin, there would be plenty more to come! Thanking not only God, but also Kairi for this was only fair.

I tucked some hair behind my ears uselessly as the wind continued to turn it into a wild mess.

"I always thought you liked him. So, excuse me if I'm overly surprised." Kairi scoffed that sounded more like a chuckle.

"Riku? No way. He is _not_ my type. Cocky, was _so_ last summer!" She explained, grinning madly.

"I can't believe I couldn't see it though…"

"Sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow. I mean, you're such a tight ass all the time, and nervous too! You should calm down, and be at peace with things. Have fun, and live life, and if we make mistakes, so what? We're _teenagers_, it's what we do!" I nodded absently, since I wasn't really paying attention.

"Naminé, listen! I just a moment that was full of wisdom and you completely ignore me! Ugh! You're a lost cause!"

"Sorry..." I replied with a sigh, again running my hand over my lips to barely feel it. I was sure there were teeth marks imbedding into them now.

"Besides, he told me a while ago that he liked you." Kairi was again, smiling her special way while making a swift turn. I lurched to her side of the car while screaming near-profanities in her ear. Whilst I was yelling, we both knew that I was still beyond grateful for her ways.

* * *

**Random:** Yes I finally got a summer-oneshot up! But...it's near the end...XO! Oh well, at least I tried. Well, it's just...something I wrote form pure boredom. Hope you liked! Reviews appreciated! 

OUT!--randomness: falling from my sides--


End file.
